


life with an audience isn't all bad

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Youtuber Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, although that's only mentioned, twitch streamer jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Lovelies, this is Geralt. Geralt, I shouldn’t have to introduce you to them, since you’re part of them even if you refuse to admit it. He actually is my number one fan, even if he pretends not to be.” kissing Geralt’s hand, Geralt rolls his eyes even as a small smile crosses his face.“Hello, he’s a liar. Never believe anything he says. I have no idea why anyone would spend so much time listening to him talk, on purpose.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	life with an audience isn't all bad

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr: Could you maybe do a geraskier where like Jaskier is a streamer and Geralt is his boyfriend who like, runs a workout youtube channel?
> 
> I didn't know what to write lol so this happened? Not sure it's anything close to what the person wanted, but hopefully y'all will enjoy it anyway~~

“Hello my darling loves, is the stream working well for you? Not too loud?” Jaskier asks, in front of his camera, looking at the Twitch chat on his computer for the answer. The people are still joining in, so the chat is still not completely impossible to read. Lots of hello’s, and hearts, and yes everything is fine’s; _perfect_ (if he ignores the copy pasted penises, it’s quite impressive how someone will go that far to be annoying - thank god for blocking).

Stretching a bit, Jaskier sits himself more comfortably, smiling. “Seeing as we’re still waiting for the rest of the lovelies to arrive, why not just go through some questions? Whatever your little hearts desire, ask away and I shall answer - _probably_.” Jaskier laughs, taking another look at the chat, “Don’t worry, I’ll still sing later. Although I don’t know how long this stream will be, it’s an important day for me. But I’ll sing as always, come hell or high water.”

The first question he sees is _‘How are you?’_ which just makes him smile even wider, he loves his community, they’re always so kind and wonderful - well, there’s always rotten people everywhere, but for the most part - and seeing this as the first question just fills his heart. “I’m fantastic, thank you for asking, hm,” he stops to check the name, “ _bootyclap5000_. What an amazing and creative name, I am absolutely in love with it, and I hope you’re doing well.”

He almost cracks up after reading the name; such an innocent question from such an... _innovative_ handle is just very funny to Jaskier. Bless his fans, truly. Nothing brings him greater joy than these streams, well, his boyfriend doesn’t count. Just being with Geralt is enough to make him feel at the top of the world, exciting and a little terrifying for fear of falling down. But then again, that’s what love is, right? 

Beautiful, wonderful, Geralt. Shaking himself off of the weird boyfriend tangent, he looks at the chat again, and the next question he notices is actually related to said boyfriend _‘why is today a special day?’_.

“Oh. You obviously do not follow my instagram do you, CaptainChaossss? Or my twitter. Or anywhere else really, because I have been very excitedly - and some people would say more like annoyingly - talking about today for weeks.” sitting up straight he breathes deep, trying to reign in the excitement, which doesn’t work, obviously. “It’s been two lovely years since I’ve been with my boyfriend, and isn’t that worth celebrating? I think so at least, he keeps telling me I’ve been overdoing it with the pictures and the tweets,and whatever else, which is ridiculous! He’s a bloody workout youtuber, he’s more than used to the attention. Why can’t I be as lovey dovey as I want to be? I’m not being possessive at all. Am I?”

Jaskier always gets distracted when he starts talking about Geralt, he just can’t help himself, he just loves the grumpy man far too much. It’s hearing that certain grumpy man laughing, loudly might he add, that pulls him out of it.

“Great, and he’s watching the stream and taking the piss. See what I have to deal with?” sighing, he then shouts, “Go away Geralt, you insufferable, lovely, man.”

Looking back at the camera, he smiles fondly, “He’s still going to keep lurking; I still haven’t found his secret Twitch handle, but one day I’ll figure it out. I promise. Anyway, I think that’s enough questions for now, I know it was only two, but I lost myself a little didn’t I? Oops. Let’s get into the requests. What do you want to hear?”

Request after request came his way, from Whitney Houston, to Shawn Mendes, and anything in between, to an original of his. He sang as he played his guitar, taking a few breaks in the middle to drink water and answer more questions - a voice can only last so long after all.

Until time started to run out, “Well, I’ll have to leave in a little bit, so last song. And this time, I will not be accepting requests, I apologize, but I have a surprise. A new, special song, I’ve been preparing for a long time. So, Geralt, if you’re watching - and I know you are - could you please move your lovely arse over here please? I require your assistance.”

The chat goes wild with speculations at that, questions of _‘is he serenading him?’ ‘is it a new love song?’_ and _‘OMG!!!!’._ After all Geralt never shows up in his streams, even if he wants him too. He’s tried many times before and failed, but not this time. _He hopes._

Looking at the camera lens, showing his puppiest of looks, he asks again, “Geralt, my love, my life, please?”

The moment he hears a door open and close he knows he has won and smiles, winking at the camera. The chat is scrolling by too fast for him to even see any message, which is fine. He doesn’t want to distract himself from what he’s meant to be doing. 

The door to his office opens and Geralt just stands there, (bulging, hot) arms crossed as he stares at Jaskier, probably trying to figure out what he’s about to do. Knowing him far too well, Jaskier realizes Geralt isn’t going to move without a little push so he does just that. He gets up, pulls another chair next to his and grabs Geralt by the hand so he can sit where he belongs.

“Lovelies, this is Geralt. Geralt, I shouldn’t have to introduce you to them, since you’re part of them even if you refuse to admit it. He actually is my number one fan, even if he pretends not to be.” kissing Geralt’s hand, Geralt rolls his eyes even as a small smile crosses his face.

“Hello, he’s a liar. Never believe anything he says. I have no idea why anyone would spend so much time listening to him talk, _on purpose_.”

“Says my boyfriend of two years, who was in fact watching this very stream. You’re not fooling anyone.” Jaskier says, grabbing his guitar back up and instead of looking back at the camera, he looks straight into Geralt’s eyes.

He sings Geralt’s song - because it _is_ Geralt’s, he wrote it for him, for this very moment - with all his heart. Something soft, and melodic, and beautiful, just like Geralt himself. And the moment is so charged, Jaskier does all he can not to cry, feeling far too emotional.

Feeling Geralt’s hand heavy on his knee, as if he knows what Jaskier is going through, soothes him and makes it even more intense all at once.

It’s impossible to keep the tears at bay after that.

Nothing much though, just a few rolling tears - love, happiness, just too much of everything bursting through him. It’s obvious to see Geralt is feeling just as much if his teary eyes and brilliant smile is anything to go by.

Finishing the song, he still doesn’t look at the camera or the chat, it’s just them two right then and there. Taking a deep breath, Jaskier kneels down, loving Geralt’s look of amused surprise and fond love.

Jaskier realizes they’ll always be ok, as long as they have each other, whether they have an audience or not. Although the audience keeps asking, or yelling more like, for a kiss (so they’re not too bad in his opinion), and who is Jaskier if not someone who lives to please.

And yes, Geralt says _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
